Demons
by Artistic-Resonance
Summary: It's where his demons hide. SoulxMaka songfic thing part 1 of 10 in one of those stupid "shuffle the IPod and write about it" things Also posted in honor of my 1 year anniversary in the fandom! :D May be turned into a multichapter later


He hated this room, though it was now a part of his life just like breathing and eating. He was grateful that the little demon didn't linger in the Black Room as often anymore. Soul would usuallys sit in the room by himself, playing the piano out of sheer boredom, or sit in the elegant ebony chair with red-velvet cushioning. But now, he was sitting face to face with the red devil. Their creepy yellow eyes gazed intently at him with a horned-head cocked to the side. The creature's smile would scare a normal person, but it didn't faze him in the slightest, since his teeth were just as sharp and terrifying.

"Hello, Soul. Long time, no see, eh?" The demon asked cheerily, breaking the silence in the gloomy space. Soul snorted. "Yeah, and that long time without seeing your smug face was a pretty good time. Why the hell are you here?"

The little creature snickered, which irritated the albino even more. "Oh... I just came to make a little offer... in your favor, of course."

Soul sighed. "What the hell could you possibly offer me that only benefits me that I would actually agree to?"

"Well Soul. I've noticed a little bit of... trouble lately in Soul Resonance for you and your partner, Maka Albarn."

"Yeah, what about it? It's not like we can't fix it. Besides, it's gotten weaker lately since we haven't had as many kishins to fight." Soul explained, trying to make the pest shut up with some excuse that he conjured up; even though it was sort of true. Overall, he really just wanted the demon to keep away from his meister at all costs. Maka had used the black-blood before, and she was fortunate to get out of the madness's grip. Beginner's luck.

"Well, you do realize that like when you fought the demon-swordsman, during Soul Resonance, it was extremely powerful. I'm offering it to you again. This time it may work better, since you're a Death-Scythe and all now."

"No, you little freak. You know I don't trust you. Go away, and I swear to god if you even think about my meister, I will make sure that I end you."

The little devil laughed while he strolled away. "Alright, don't say I didn't warn you."

Before Soul registered his words, the little red demon was gone.

"Don't say I didn't warn you?" Soul inquired aloud, thinking it over before realizing that he was beginning to regain consciousness, awaking in his own bed. Soul's ruby eyes were glossed over from the enjoyable amount of extra sleep he received from going to bed early the previous night.

"Wake up sleepy-head! I made some pancakes this morning! I know you like them, and I wanted to give you a little treat since you did better on your math test!"

Soul smiled at his blonde meister, Maka Albarn. Her cheery smile and glimmering green eyes greeted him every morning, which lifted his spirits, and started the day perfectly. To him, there was nothing better than seeing the most admirable girl to ever be in his life happy. If she wasn't in a pleasant mood, he could tell right away. Not from the way she talked or walked, but by how easy it was to have a book carved into his skull. No matter how many times he threw out that damned dictionary, she would always have another or go out and buy a new one. Typical Maka.

"Thanks Maka..." He mumbled, hoisting himself out of bed and following his cheery partner out of his room and into the kitchen. As soon as Soul stepped out, the fragrance of mouth-watering pancakes overwhelmed him, resulting in a slurping of drool from the side of his mouth.

After he sat down at the wooden table, Maka set a plate of pancakes in front of him. He waited for her to get her own before beginning to eat. They both enjoyed the breakfast in silence before Soul piped up.

"Do we have any missions today Maka?"

His meister nodded while poking a forkful of food into her mouth. She finished her plate and stood up, walking over to the sink to rinse off her syrup-caked plate. "We have to find and take out Lord Death's new target; a demon of some sort."

Soul froze, chills running up and down his spine. A demon?

Maka noticed his reaction, and watched his face twist and morph into a look of fear. Soul's skin even seemed to turn a bit paler.

"Soul? Are you alright? What's wrong?" She asked, coming around the kitchen counter and over to his side of the table. She came up behind him, and placed one hand on his shoulder, while the other one went to his forehead. Her fingers brushed the skin, and she concluded that he had no fever by the looks of it.

"I'm fine Ma', just... go get ready. We've got a mission, remember?"

She took a drawn out pause before nodding and walking into her room. When the door clicked, Soul sighed loudly and put his head in his hands, his white hair parting between his fingers. "A demon? Could it be...?"

After a minute of thinking his brains out, he cleaned his dishes off and made his way to his room to get dressed.

...

Maka's grip around his waist tightened when they hit a bump, knocking the air out of Soul. He cringed. "Maka, loosen your grip! Are you trying to kill me?"

Maka loosened her grip and pouted. She sat on the back of his pumpkin-orange motorcycle with her cheek rested on his back and her arms now loosely wrapped around her partner's firm torso. The rocky road under them bounced her little body up and down this way and that, and when she couldn't tighten her grip on his waist, she grasped onto his shoulders, which didn't bother him in the slightest.

"How much longer till' we get to the school, Soul?"

Soul looked at a few signs around the side of the road. "I'm gonna say we're about 10 miles away. It'll only take like 5 minutes since these are back roads."

Maka nodded, and then kept silent the rest of the way. The farther they progressed, the more twisty, monster-like trees popped up. Soon, there was a canopy of branches above the pair, intertwining together as though they were trying to trap something inside the tree cave.

Soul flipped a switch on the handle of his bike, turning on the headlights. "What's up with all of these trees?" He grumbled, speeding toward the exit he saw in the distance.

Once they emerged from the tunnel, they were greeted by an old courtyard, with a rundown primary school building that was two stories, and seemed to have shadows lurking in the windows. Soul put on the kickstand, and the partners jumped off the bike.

Maka stood up straighter than a soldier, her boot's heel grinding into the dirt path. She looked stiff, and very unsure of herself.

Soul nudged her with his shoulder before taking hold of her gloved hand, leading her slowly to the building. "Come on Maka, I know it looks creepy, but we've been through worse, right?

The meister's sight wandered to an old oak tree with twisted roots about ten meters away from them. "Yeah, I guess you're right. It's just..."

"Just what, Ma'?"

"Doesn't something feel a bit... off?"

Soul, unlike his meister, could not tell the way the wavelengths of things felt. All he could say was, "It is a bit eerie, but we've just gotta power through it, okay?"

The blonde nodded slowly, and they both began walking into the run-down building. When they stepped through the doorway, Maka stopped. "Soul, you can go into your weapon form now." she whispered.

Without a word, the albino boy swept into his scythe form, morphing into a curved, black and red, partially zig-zagged blade. She reached her arm out to catch him, and unlike most times, she held the weapon completely still in her hands, not wanting to make a any loud sounds.

Maka and Soul explored the first and second level of the building, but found nothing. The meister trudged back down the old, creaky stairs.

"Where the heck is the demon or whatever? There's nothing else here!"

"Is there a basement?" Soul asked, wanting to calm her down. He couldn't tell if he was relieved or nervous that the demon they were supposed to go after wasn't there.

Maka wandered around, touching her hand to the walls, trying to find an opening in the wall. After a few minutes of pushing on the stone, she gave up. "Goddangit, this is ridiculous!" She complained while walking into an old room used for storage. "We might as well go ho-"

Maka's sentence was interrupted by her tripping over something on the cluttered floor. She yelped as she tumbled head first into a pile of boxes, and her scythe flew across the room, clattering loudly on the hard, cold floor. Soul quickly morphed back out of his weapon form and dashed across the room to find his meister in the sea of cardboard.

"Maka!" He shouted.

"Maka where are you?"

_"Soul!"_

He heard her voice, and threw boxes out of the way, tearing them and destroying any that got in his path with his footfalls. He found his meister in a daze while lying on her back, with her arms and legs turned in all different directions.

"Maka, are you alright? Here, you should try to sit up." The weapon said, grasping his partner's shoulders and sitting her up. Maka's head rolled around on her small shoulders. "What in Death's name did I trip over?" She moaned, lifting her palm to rub her forehead.

Soul looked towards her feet, and was surprised to see a large loop of metal protruding from the ground. He pushed a few boxes out of the way, and revealed a wooden cellar door. The weapon tugged on the handle, and it produced various noises, from eerie creaks to annoying squeaks, before flinging open.

Soul sighed, and put a hand out to his meister. "Well, I think we found what you tripped on." He grunted, hoisting his disoriented partner to her feet. Maka wobbled slightly, and grasped Soul's jacketed-shoulder while peering into the abyss. "Do you think we should check down there?" she questioned, letting go of his shoulder and smoothing out her coat with the palms of her gloved hands.

Soul hesitated in answering her. It was their mission, but he had a feeling in the pit of his stomach that felt worse than when he ate too much pizza. Something was off. His gut was telling him to get out of there, but another part of him knew that it was ultimately Maka's decision.

"No idea. Do you sense any souls down there?" He asked, not wanting to hesitate any longer in answering her.

Maka flipped one of her blonde locks back, and put her hands together while closing her eyes. When her eyes opened, her emerald orbs took on a harsher look. Her breathes became deeper and slower, and Soul waited patiiently for her conclusion.

"There's something down there. I can't tell what though."

He sighed. "Are you sure it's not a rat or something?"

The meister slapped his arm with irritation. "Just turn into a stupid scythe; or else."

_"Or else I get a Maka-Chop."_ He grumbled to himself, transforming back into a scythe.

Maka flipped him around a few times in her hands, which is what she usually did before gripping the solid steel handle of his weapon form. Carefully, she jumped down into the black abyss, holding onto the edge before dropping down. Her black and white boots planted into the cold concrete ground. The sound rubber heels scuffling on the floor filled their ears. Maka suddenly stopped in her tracks.

"I can't see _anything_, Soul. What the heck am I supposed to do?"

Just as she asked that, a light bulb dangling from a wire began to flicker, and the trapdoor flew shut. Maka's grip tightened and she held the staff with both hands. Soul could tell that she was gettng nervous, but he didn't say anything. She would have become too distracted.

Soul could hear her breaths beginning to quicken as the air became colder. What was the "demon" waiting for?

Suddenly, Soul began to hear giggling. It sent chills up his spine, and he realized that the one producing the laugher was none other than his partner, Maka. Her head was hung low, with small shoulders shuddering with every cackle. Her lips were parting into an eerie smile, and she began swaying from side to side, and back and forth.

"Maka? Maka why are you laughing?" Soul asked, beginning to become alarmed.

"Maka?! What's so funny?!"

No answer. His meister kept swaying, and her laughter was getting progressively louder.

"Maka! ANSWER ME!" Soul screamed, sweeping out of his weapon form, and morphing into a human. His strong hands grasped her shoulders tightly, which made her stop swaying and become silent.

"Maka? What's with you?" He asked, looking at the hair that hung in her eyes.

"Don't you ever wonder what _death_ feels like?" She laughed, slapping his arms off of her. Maka stepped back, and began spinning on her feet, alternating from heel to toes. The lightbulb began to flicker, and Soul was trying to make sense of what was happening. Why was she acting so weird?

"No Maka, I haven't, and I don't want to. Now come on, and quit messing around!" He went to grab her arm to stop her, but she pulled away. This is when he saw her eyes. They were a startling mint green, with pupils contracted. The sparkles in her eyes was gone.

"Oni..." he whispered, "he's doing this to you... that black blood..."

Maka suddenly turned to the nearby wall, and pressed her arms and forehead to it. Looking straight forward, she giggled, "I wanna' find out."

Without warning, the meister began smashing her head violently into the hard stone wall. You could hear her skull cracking with every whack, and blood began splattering onto the ground. "MAKA!" Soul screeched, darting forward and pulling her back. Blood flew through the air, and Soul fell on his back, with his broken meister on top of him. She sprung up, and started to run away. "You can't catch me! You'll NEVER catch me!"

Soul jumped up as well, and started after her in the corridor that was becoming more dark with every step away from the flickering lightbulb. He could hear her footfalls just ahead of him, which were becoming more rapid.

_How is he controlling her if we haven't even engaged in Soul Resonance yet?_

Suddenly, the footfalls stopped, and a few moments later, a glass-shattering shriek rang out throughout the corridors. His first instinct was to cover his ears, but he ignored it and kept running. He came to a two way end, and decided to go right, grinding the soles of his shoes into the dirty concrete floor. His heartbeat overwhelmed his body, ringing throughout his ears and thrumming against his chest so hard he thought it would burst. Even though he couldn't see a thing, he knew that he came into an open area. Above his head, a light flickered on, revealing the scene below.

The silver haired boy was shocked at what he saw. His meister was standing in the center of the room, facing none other than herself. Her insane copy had thrust a steel pipe through the scythe-wielder's upper abdomen. Maka's hands shakily wrapped around the metal rod, coating her snow white gloves with crimson blood. She tightened her grip, and her body shook as she hacked up blood, sending it splattering onto the floor. Her eyes widened, and her doppelgänger abruptly yanked the pipe out of her, and let it clatter on the ground.

Maka glanced down at her hands, which were covered in her own blood. You could almost hear the thoughts running through her mind.

_**I'm about to die…**_

Her gaze slowly rotated to her partner, who was frozen with fear in the doorway.

"_Soul…"_

Maka's knees buckled under her, sending her straight for the ground. "MAKA!" Soul screamed dashing over to her side and pulling her torso onto his lap. He held her head in his hand, and grasped her hands with the other. "Maka… Maka please…" Soul begged, tears beginning to form at the corner of his eyes. "You can't leave me…"

The ponytailed girl did not respond, and suddenly Soul grew furious. He whipped his head around at the copy, looking directly into her dull, empty green eyes. "Why? WHY DID YOU DO THIS? WHY NOT KILL ME?!"

The insane girl's lips curled into a smile. "You didn't listen to your Oni…" and before he could reply, she faded away into the air in a wisp. Instead of thinking about it, Soul turned back to his meister, who's eyes were partially open now. "S-Soul?" She mumbled, numbly gripping Soul's hand.

Soul nodded, taking his hand from hers and moving stray hairs away from her eyes. He cringed when he saw the part of her forehead where it was cracked open, with blood rivers running down the front of her face. The caked blood has specks of black, and for a moment, he blew it off. "I'm here Maka, I'm here…" Her soft lips curved into a weak smile, and tears formed in her eyes before cascading slowly down her round cheeks.

"Shhhh… don't cry Maka. You're gonna' be okay. I promise." He said, using his thumbs to brush her tears away. She shook her head and coughed roughly. "Soul, we both know that's a lie…"

The truth in his meister's words made his tears come crashing down. The salty water droplets fell onto her obsidian coat, and some mixed with the raw blood. Though she was dying, she spoke softly and without haste. "Soul, please smile for me. I want that to be the last thing I see." She put her arm on his shoulder, and leaned up to his face, kissing his cheek. Her lips pressed against his soft skin, and even though she soon pulled away, it felt like a ghost of her lips was still lingering. Both of their cheeks slightly reddened, and she smiled. "You're the best partner a girl could ask for. Don't forget about me, please, and never give up on yourself."

Soul felt the end drawing near, and he plastered a fake smile onto his face, not wanting to upset his dear partner. Her eyes fluttered closed, and after a long pause, her head rolled on her shoulders. The weapon's smile disappeared in a flash, and he was left alone with his dead meister, and the white noise of a single light bulb flickering above.

* * *

_**Hellooooo! Meg-chan here! I hope some of you enjoyed this lil' thing I made lol. The song is "Demons" by Imagine Dragons, in case you would like to listen to it. **  
_

**Please review if you can! :D**


End file.
